


Ho oku i - The Orignal Ten

by Darkorangecat (Calacious)



Series: Ho oku i [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Darkorangecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny were like oil and water at times, but Kono sees something different, and she meddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho oku i - The Orignal Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this story was supposed to be one of those i-pod shuffle type drabble things. I was unsuccessful, and this resulted. These are the original ten. I thought I'd post them here.

I. "More than a Feeling" by Boston

"Do you even know why I'm mad?" Danny fumed, pacing the office. 

His face held a look of pure anger on it, and his hands were paused in mid-air as he turned steely blue eyes on his partner.

Steve couldn't even formulate an answer, shook his head in the negative. He was unsure of whether or not the question was one which required an actual answer from him. As a matter of fact, he was fairly certain that it was a question Danny would answer for him because, well, any answer he would come up with on his own was bound to be wrong. It's just how these conversations between the both of them went. If one could call a one-sided rant a conversation that is.

"Uh…" Steve opened his mouth to respond, and sighed when Danny held up a preemptive hand.

"Just…just, whatever it is you're going to say, don't."

So, it was one of those one-sided conversations yet again, Steve leaned back against the doorframe, getting settled for the long-haul.

 

II. "Ain't No Sunshine" by Bill Withers

"You know, you could have at least called and told me that you were going to be late."

Danny's rant had been going on for a good half an hour and Steve had all but tuned him out. He'd forgotten what it was that he'd done wrong and was wondering if Danny even remembered the offense himself.

A crazy thought entered his mind, and Steve, for lack of a better defense simply gave into the impulse. When Danny took a breath, barely pausing in his speech, he crossed the room and, grasping the detective's face between his hands, he pulled him in for a kiss. The fact that his tongue entered the other man's mouth, was a fortunate 'accident' facilitated by Danny's attempt to continue talking in spite of his distraction. What happened next, however, was no accident.

 

III. "I Won't Back Down" by Tom Petty

"You know, Danny, you could let the boss get a word in edgewise every now and again," Kono suggested, grimacing at the quelling look the acerbic man sent her.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Danny's steps faltered as he walked to a chair and sat down.

"Um, well," she floundered for the right words to say, wanting to placate her friend and yet make her point. "You know, you could like um…" her words came out all jumbled and she blushed.

"What I mean to say, is that he wouldn't have had to um…you know…resort to um…other uh…methods," she cleared her throat, her blush deepening, "to you know…" she trailed off, looking away.

Okay, so she wasn't as brave when confronted by a red-faced, bewildered Danny Williams as she was when chasing down a perp. Maybe she'd try again later, when Danny had calmed down some. He had to calm down at some point in time, right? Though, with what she'd accidentally interrupted between the two lead men on Five-0, she wagered that he'd need more than a few minutes to regain his equilibrium.

"I'll just let myself out," she said, smiling at the slightly disoriented look plastered on Danny's face. His plush lips were flushed and pursed; the blue of his eyes was startling bright in contrast to the dilated pupils.

 

IV. "Dollars and Cents" by Radiohead

Steve sat in the cab of his truck, staring, unseeing, out the windshield. Several people walked past; some casting a confused or paranoid eye toward the lone occupant.

For his part, though, Steve was back at headquarters, tongue deep in Danny's mouth. Hands wandering of their own accord, taking an inventory of muscles, curves, ass-dimples. Heart pounding in a maddening rush of blood so loud that it all but drowned out their moans.

The phantom memory of Danny's hands, coarse, abrupt, pushing him away before he'd finished what he'd started derailed his train of thought and he blinked, letting the sun, high and bright in an almost cloudless sky clear his mind of the images. The feel of Danny's hard erection pressed against his thigh, though, that he couldn't seem to blink away.

 

V. "Make This Go on Forever" by Snow Patrol

"What just happened?" Danny whispered to himself.

Even in the safe confines of his empty office, he could feel Steve pressing against him. Firm, hard chest; arms solid; muscles rippling beneath his fingertips. His breath, strangely minty-fresh. His tongue wet, hot, demanding.

He shivered, goose bumps breaking out along his skin now bereft of the warmth that was strangely not as unwelcome as he'd made it out to be. He'd panicked.

"I shouldn't have panicked." He ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the way they trembled.  
Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky breath and wondered how he'd make things right.

 

VI. "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional

"We gotta help them cuz," Kono was practically running to catch up with Chin. Her cousin was shaking his head at her antics, ignoring her.

He hadn't seen what had happened, and was grateful. There was no way he was going to do anything to either encourage or discourage whatever it was that may or may not be happening between the two men he'd come to view as brothers. It wasn't any of his business, and if Kono had any sense, she'd let it go.

Kono's hand on his arm stopped him as he reached his motorcycle. Sighing, he turned to face her.

"Kono, drop it," he advised the stubborn woman, already knowing that his words had fallen on deaf ears when he caught that familiar glint in her eyes. It was the same look she'd given him when insisting that he tell the truth. She was as tenacious as a pit-bull. He almost pitied McGarrett and Williams, but was relieved to no longer be the sole focus of his cousin's schemes.

 

VII. "Wayne on Me" by Lil Wayne

Steve let the music of the waves wash over him, cleansing his spirit and calming his thoughts. The ocean had always been able to help him clear his mind and gain a fresh perspective. Just as his heart began to beat out a regular rhythm, an unfamiliar tone erupted from his cellphone, shattering his peace and the moment.

Danny's face flashed on the screen. His grin, too wide, revealed imperfect white teeth and the memory of their teeth accidentally gnashing together during their impromptu kiss scudded to the forefront of his mind.

He bit his bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth as his thumb lingered over the image of his colleague smiling innocently, trustingly up at him. Chocolate, sweet and zesty mingled with the mint of his toothpaste, and he ran his tongue over the inside of his lip, savoring the remnant of Danny as he pressed the green call button.

 

VIII. "Muscle Museum (Soulwax Remix)" by Muse

Setting the meetup hadn't been all that hard. Watching the two men stand awkwardly in the doorway of the bar, ill-at-ease as they greeted each other was almost physically painful. She sent up a silent prayer that they would stop with the pretense already.

Given that the two men, even with their discomfit, seemed to have eyes only for each other, it was easy for Kono to watch them covertly from a corner of the bar.

She stifled a triumphant cheer when they finally entered the establishment together, shoulder pressed to shoulder because both had ushered the other in first and had been too stubborn to capitulate. Phase number one, and two of her plan had gone smoothly. The rest, unfortunately, was up to them. She hoped they wouldn't screw up all her hard work.

 

IX. "Angel's Wings" by Social Distortion

Danny's palms were sweaty and he felt slightly sick to his stomach. He clutched the beer as though it was a lifeline. He flashed to the first date he'd ever had, Slyvia something, lots of curves, not a whole lot of brains, and his stomach did a little flip-flop when he caught Steve watching him from the corner of his eye.

His mouth was dry in spite of how much he'd had to drink in the short amount of time they'd been there. He'd lost count after three. There was a juke box spewing out some nameless song. He could feel eyes on him and looked around, but couldn't find the source of his unease.

Lightheaded, swaying slightly, he stood from the barstool and almost tripped over some asshole's foot. He raised a finger, and opened his mouth, but the angry words, which were right on the tip of his tongue, though it seemed that speech had left him from the moment he set foot in the bar, never left his mouth.

 

X. "Time to Pretend" by MGMT

Steve, overcome by some force outside of himself, finally came to his senses when Danny pulled back, gasping for air. Foreheads pressed together, they panted, waiting for the room to come into focus again.

The slightly tipsy detective had been about to say something stupid to some behemoth of a man and Steve, unable to think of anything else, had pressed his lips to Danny's at the first sign of trouble.

The sharp, bitter taste of beer assaulted his tongue, and he reveled in it, taking more, pressing his advantage. Danny's mouth – open, wet, pliant –was inviting.

Taking a shaky breath, Steve pulled back, looking at Danny.

"So, Danno, what do you think?" He asked, nodding toward the door. "My place or yours?"

Danny, unable to speak, (and just when had those tables turned on him?) nodded dumbly.  
Chuckling, Steve led his partner out of the bar. Tonight, it'd be his place, a stone's throw away from the ocean.


End file.
